


后来

by zhuanzhukaiche



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO原设, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche
Relationships: 三肖 - Relationship, 肖钱 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	后来

她是alpha，但却是最不像alpha的alpha。

她是个残废，她没有信息素，没有发情期，没有腺体，alpha有的东西，她也一样没有，她和所有beta一样，身体算不上太好，也没有办法闻到任何的信息素。

这样的alpha和beta有什么区别呢？

所以她从来都不告诉别人她是个alpha，就连最亲密的好友也是一样。

对，她是beta啊，钱蓓婷可以对着这个世界上所有人坦然的说出这句话，却唯独没办法和一个人说。

孔肖吟。

她就是她那个最亲密的好友。她们挤在中心狭小的房间里同吃同睡，也会在中心那个破烂淋浴坏掉的时候坦然的走进去拿浴巾把她包住牵出来，在老空调坏掉的夜里互相抱着出了一身的汗彼此嫌弃。

她们亲密无间，甚至有些时候超出了朋友的距离。

有过很多个瞬间，有时是她把醉酒的她背回中心，有时候是帮长了麦粒肿的她洗头，孔肖吟依赖的靠在她背上，笑着和她说。

“你要是个alpha我肯定嫁给你。”

那一刻她感觉自己像个笑话，我是alpha啊，这句这么简单的话，她从来都没有资格说出来。

她什么都没有。

不知道是从哪一次开始，孔肖吟习惯了在她们争吵过后去隔壁孙芮的房间，一呆就是几天。

孙芮是个alpha，和她不一样，是个很正常的alpha。

她有想过和孔肖吟说她一个Omega家家的和alpha还是保持点距离比较合适，但又要用什么身份呢，钱蓓婷站在门后，看着孔肖吟满脸笑意的进了隔壁房间。

这句话也就被她吞回了肚子里说不出来。

要是是个alpha就得保持距离的话，孔肖吟都几乎要和大半个s队绝交了。

都是朋友而已，她这么对自己说，吃力的提着脏衣桶去走廊尽头的洗衣房，不巧刚刚路过了孙芮房间。

“诶孔肖吟，你别老来我屋啊，小钱有意见怎么办。”

门后传来孙芮大大咧咧的声音。

“你还真以为我和她有什么啊？别傻了，她是beta诶好不好。”对比起孙芮，孔肖吟说出这句话的时候轻快极了，甚至还带点漫不经心。

对啊，大家都是朋友不是吗？

钱蓓婷在门前苦涩的笑了笑，重新提起衣服晃晃悠悠的前往洗衣房。

\---

她和孔肖吟又吵架了，因为肖钱。

这对她可以在台上肆意放下所有的顾忌，和孔肖吟跳cp曲，拿着麦在mc上让她回家的cp。

就是因为这对cp，她和孔肖吟的粉丝闹起来了，也不是第一次，她们两个的粉丝一直不和。

但这次也太难看了点，钱蓓婷关掉在搜索栏上已经填入自己名字的页面，犹豫着敲开了隔壁房间门。

“孔肖吟，出来，我小钱，和你聊点东西。”

听到她声音的孔肖吟很快抓着袋薯片打开了房门。

“啥事啊？进来说呗。”

“我就不进来了。”

钱蓓婷朝她摇摇头，扯上她的手腕将她带到自己房间。

“来我屋谈。”

\----

“避嫌吧。”

她盘腿坐在房间的地板上，和一脸不明所以的她说。

随着她这句话落下，眼前人原本松快的神情登时一沉，拧着眉反驳她，语气里满是不爽。

“凭什么啊？她们吵她们的呗，为什么要被她们带着走啊。”

“没意思了。”

钱蓓婷垂下眼帘，盯着自己盘在一起的腿，伸手去抚平裤子上的褶皱。

“我们是我们，她们是她们，凭什么要因为这个影响我们关系啊，钱蓓婷，你。。”

和钱蓓婷不一样，孔肖吟看起来情绪很激动，径自在她对面不停说着。

“那三肖呢？”

不等她说完，钱蓓婷猛然抬起头打断她。

“三肖是怎么回事？是你搞出来的吧？要是你真的不在意，就不会为了避开肖钱故意去搞三肖。”

她脸色一变，看起来甚至有点别揭穿之后的恼羞成怒，嘴硬的怼了回来。

“三肖是三肖，我现在在说我和你，钱蓓婷。”

“没意思。”

向来习惯微微耸拉着眉眼的钱蓓婷抬眼盯着她，一字一句的沉声说。

“孔肖吟，我不想再演下去了。孔肖吟就是孔肖吟，钱蓓婷就是钱蓓婷，我们还是朋友，但是没必要在台上这样那样了。”

\----

后来的她们依然是朋友，只不过在台上的时候她们不是肖钱，而是孔肖吟和钱蓓婷。

她们没有故意避嫌，她依然会在她说到她的时候适度出来表现一下，她还是会一起点外卖的时候下意识给她剥虾壳。

只是不再刻意了，她再也没有在直播镜头前笑骂孙芮是偷鹅贼，也不会在孔肖吟和其他人互动的时候从后台出来看她，粉丝都问肖钱怎么了？

她含笑摇摇头，比起肖钱，她更愿意把她们喊成钱蓓婷和孔肖吟，她仍旧是孔肖吟的好朋友，只是接触的没有过往那么频繁而已。

是呀，好朋友，这是钱蓓婷给自己下的定位，只要规划好了距离，很多事情突然也变得无所谓了。

这段时间是钱蓓婷难得很开心的时间。

直到这天。

那天本来是很平常的休息日，她们几个约了晚上去烤肉，向来晚起的她却不知道为什么大早上就睁开了眼睛。

旁边床上的大C睡得香甜，发出均匀而悠长的呼吸声。对于她们这种人来说，早上是最安静的时刻，直到午后，整个中心才会慢慢醒起来。

这时候就清醒的她甚至有种游离在世界之外的错觉，钱蓓婷扭头看向没拉紧的窗帘，猝不及防的被外头的阳光刺了一下。

今天太阳蛮不错的，从床上坐起来的她这样想，手想去拿手机，却摸到了一个东西。

是孔肖吟留在这里的耳机。

待会找不到又得发脾气，钱蓓婷把耳机捏起来好笑的摇摇头，这女的，一天天丢三落四的。

趁着她还在睡觉帮她送回去吧，钱蓓婷踩上拖鞋，将耳机装进睡衣兜里，迈步想要走出房门。

耳边突然传来了类似于喘息的急促呼吸声，很小，甚至有点不太真切，伴随着窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。

她第一反应是孔肖吟是不是不舒服。

动作永远比脑子先快一步的迈出门走到那间房间前，钱蓓婷却顿住了。

回去吧，她告诉自己。那些声音却很残忍的不容抗拒的钻进她脑子里，不断重播，再重播。

“孙芮。”

她听到她这样动情的在小声喊，再后面的，她也不再愿意去听，一步一步的逃回属于她和大C的房间。

短短几步的距离却变得这样的难走，钱蓓婷死死的攥着兜里的耳机，尖锐的插头抵着手心冒出了血滴，她也浑然不觉。

到了，她想要停下，脚下却一个踉跄坐倒在自己门前，不痛，但是好苦啊。钱蓓婷张开了嘴，又合上，满嘴都是涩意在体内泛滥，泛滥。

那些声音变成了一记记重锤，狠狠的打在她心里，她想笑自己的狼狈，却怎么样也笑不出来，苦涩慢慢变成了一团湿软的棉花堵在心尖，钱蓓婷终于能笑出来了，眼角却不争气的落下泪来。

\----

无论她们怎么去淡化，‘肖钱’还是变成了她们身上一个甩不掉的标签，她还好，孔肖吟这一年里在台上不断忙于端水，既要满足三肖，又得不冷落b格，偶尔还得回头和她互动一下肖钱。

于是到处开花的孔姐有一年b50变成了最忙的女人，原就有的小分队表演和队歌，top16曲再加上三对cp饭投的曲目让她在后台几乎连喝水的时间都没有。

“小钱。”

身上还挂着演出服的孔肖吟匆匆忙忙向她走来。

“我们my boy的道具呢？”

“准备好了，stf在摆呢。”

已经换好衣服的钱蓓婷轻轻松松的靠在墙上，见她这样问朝道具那边抬了一下下巴。

“那就好那就好，我就说怎么不见了。”

“放心吧，就算你没空，我不也空着吗。”

看着狼狈得头发都挂在耳麦上的孔肖吟，钱蓓婷摇摇头，伸手过去帮她拨开了挂在脸上的发丝。

“还有一会才到我们呢，去换衣服吧。”

“嗯。”

嘴里默念着歌词的孔肖吟来不及看她，又如同来一样的匆匆从她身边走过去换衣服。

\----

今天是孔肖吟在团里最后一个生日公演了，作为‘肖钱’的一份子，好像大家都很关注她到底去不去。

最搞笑的是老叶，在后台背着手死盯着她，连口饭都不让多吃。

最后一个生日公演了啊，尽管也代表着离别越来越近，钱蓓婷却反倒觉得松快起来。以后再也不会有急躁的夏天，也不必再顾忌诸多事宜，于是站在剧场的舞台上，她学着那个以前的自己肆意放纵着自己的情绪。

“我都怀疑他是不是推肖钱的啊？”

她拿着麦脱口而出了这句话，站在她旁边的孔肖吟脸色骤然大变，很快意识到是在台上，转变成表演式的夸张。

“可以的，钱蓓婷。”

孔肖吟拿着麦这样对着她说。

这个傻女人还不知道后面会发生什么，生日环节现在大家都爱用茶话会，孔肖吟也是，临上台前钱蓓婷看着手机里的备忘录好几眼，最后拿着准备好的礼物袋子上了场。

她挑了一个不是很开始，也不是很后面的时间，这是孔肖吟的生日公演，她不希望把她这封信弄得太重要。

毕竟里面没什么意义，仅仅是一位朋友想对自己的朋友说的一些话罢了，没有璀璨的浪漫，没有刻骨的曾经，有的只是那一段共同经历过的岁月。

“这个水如果实在难端的话，就到我身上吧。”

她对着手机飞快的将句子读出来，途中看了她一眼，最后不忘加上了她一点私心，孔肖吟倒过来的泡面汤真的很难洗，洗了足足两次衣服上才没那股泡面味。

\----

毕业之后的大家都各奔东西，那段一起互相依靠，背对背打拼的日子变成了，梦一样的曾经。

她们毕业后没多久，二期也毕业了，她们干脆把自己组的s队群改了个名字变成了日常聊天联系的群组，里头几个水群怪物天天在那里唠，没一会就999+，里头全是废话。

今天有个人彻底用一条信息炸翻了全群。

【孙芮】：大家有人的捧个人场，有钱的捧个钱场啊。

【孙芮】：分享链接

是请帖。

钱蓓婷收到这条信息的时候刚好结束工作往家赶，点开之后她细细端详了好一会上面写着的两个名字。

都很熟悉，一个叫孙芮，一个叫孔肖吟。

她们，结婚了啊。

【钱蓓婷】：恭喜恭喜 

【钱蓓婷】：恭喜.jpg 百年好合.jpg

【钱蓓婷】：好家伙，你这是事业爱情两丰收了啊 @孙芮

发出去以后，他拿着手机的手莫名有些颤抖，就连点开打车app输入要修改的目的地地址的时候都险些打错了字。

“小姑娘改了目的地？”

“嗯，突然不想去那了。”

切回群聊界面的时候孙芮还没来得及回，因为祝福她的人太多了，往日那些最熟悉不过的名字一个个的在屏幕里蹦出来，伴随着五花八门的‘百年好合’和‘囍’表情包，屏幕里刷新过的一个个表情包无一例外都红得刺眼，红光映在钱蓓婷的眸子上久久不散。

连很久都不出现的那几位都出现了，有个人始终没有出现在界面里。

是当事人之一的孔肖吟。

外头下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，上海的雨夜并不暗沉，车辆飞快驶过的时候各色霓虹灯形成了一条条光带，像极了那年剧场台上的聚光灯。

【孙芮】：诶呀谢谢各位老铁！太热情了你们！回不过来了都！

【孙芮】：没有，这不是搞出人命了嘛，所以就趁着小孔肚子还没大，我们赶紧把婚礼办了。

“砰！”

车辆猛然拐进一条小道，风夹着雨狠狠打在玻璃车窗上，撞出一片狼藉的水痕，顺着玻璃缓缓倘下。

抵着车窗的钱蓓婷指尖像是被屏幕刺了一下，痛的一抖，痛意顺着手指瞬间蔓延心尖，大概是静电吧。

钱蓓婷木着脸换了只手拿手机，不经意间滑过没有衣物覆盖的手腕，被凉意激起满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“师傅，可以把空调调高一点吗？有点冷。”

这样说着的钱蓓婷把身上的衣物拉链往上拉了拉，低头在群里发了个回复。

【钱蓓婷】：可以的可以的。

\----

“再来一打，谢谢。”

把水牌递给侍应，钱蓓婷带上包间门，抱着怀里的酒瓶倒在沙发上发呆，酒精渐渐在体内生效，敏感的神经末梢被酒精泡得软而麻木，好像也就没有那么疼了。

尽管手机铃声在这个封闭小空间里显得格外的响亮，但钱蓓婷还是反应了好一会，赶在自动结束之前才按通了电话。

是妈妈。

“蓓蓓呀。”

“嗯？”

“寄到家里那张请帖是你的伐？写着孔肖吟孙芮的。”

“嗯，是我的。”

“这个孔肖吟是不是你以前同事来着，真好啊，人家都结婚了。蓓蓓，你们那个什么乱七八糟的48不是都退了嘛，妈妈也不是说你，妈妈知道我们蓓蓓一直吧就觉得自己配不上其他人，但是妈妈怕你寂寞。”

“这个世界上，总会有不在意这个的。”

总会有不在意这个的。

钱蓓婷听得一愣，这句话一下刺进了她心里。

‘你要是个alpha我就嫁给你了’

‘别傻了，她是beta诶好不好’

“今天妈妈不是帮你收拾房间嘛，怎么还有一张情侣餐厅的定单呀，是不是有喜欢的人啦？要是你不敢坦白的话妈妈帮你去说，我们这个一定都不丢。。。”

“没有的，再也不会有了。”

钱蓓婷竭力咽下泪意，用尽全力对着话筒说出了这句话之后便挂断了通话，用力把手机摔到一边。

为什么偏偏就要是她，为什么偏偏就要她做一个残废。这么多年下来，她连对着自己喜欢的人坦白都做不到。

再也不会有第二个孔肖吟了。

\----

她的确蛮喜欢孙芮的，是一个Omega对alpha的喜欢。和喜欢的人踏入婚姻殿堂应该再开心不过了，婚帖是她亲自去挑的，上面烫着的金色印花美而精致，完全符合了她对婚帖的一切想象。

孙芮在一边联系婚礼场地，孔肖吟把手头上刚写好的墨迹没干的婚帖轻手轻脚的放到一边晾干，手指在一边的手机屏幕上滑了一下，下一个名字就蹦了出来。

钱蓓婷。

这个名字突兀的又重新出现在她的世界里，孔肖吟拿着毛笔的手一抖，大滴的墨迹顺着笔头滴落在红纸上。

这张纸不能要了。

孔肖吟抿抿唇，将这张纸毫不犹豫的扔进垃圾桶。

重新铺开的纸张柔顺而平坦，孔肖吟捏着毛笔，重重的，一笔一划的在印着孔肖吟三个字的纸上描出她的名字。

钱 蓓 婷。

酸意来袭的那一刻，孔肖吟连忙昂起头，却没能抵挡它从眼角涌出。

没多大件事，孔肖吟胡乱抹了几下，放下笔转头问刚好放下电话的孙芮。

“老婆呀，我们明天是不是去试婚纱来着？”

“对啊。”

孙芮还想问她怎么突然眼睛红呢，就看到她的未婚妻蹭蹭蹭的跑进了房间，不久后抱着一个陌生的鞋盒出来。

“我想穿着这个试。”

说着，孔肖吟朝她打开鞋盒，里头安安静静的躺着一对镶满钻的高跟鞋。

“这，这不是小钱送的婚鞋吗？”

“对呀，我不想辜负小钱的心意，你说好吗？”

“好！当然了！明天你穿着我给你拍照发过去，小钱肯定开心死了。”

\----

在侍应生的辅助下成功穿好了身上这条婚纱，孔肖吟礼貌的送走侍应生，提着蓬松的裙摆小心翼翼的在一角的椅子上坐下，拿出了那双婚鞋。

鞋面上的钻随着她穿上的动作闪着晶莹的光，柔软的内衬轻盈的贴合着她的脚部，就像量身定做一样的合适，亮晶晶的鞋子衬托身上这条白色的婚纱裙，让她像极了童话里的仙度瑞拉。

\----

“你过来你过来。”

“什么呀，干嘛呀钱蓓婷。”

也不知道从哪里钻出来的钱蓓婷神神秘秘的拉上她的手腕，硬是要她跟上，还在为钱蓓婷早上坐车来剧场的时候故意躲开她生气的孔肖吟没给她好脸色看。

“我有份礼物要送给你。”

什么嘛。

听到这句话的孔肖吟嘴角上扬了些，连钱蓓婷把她按在沙发上坐着也不怎么生气了。

“将将将。”

钱蓓婷半蹲在她面前，满脸笑意的递过来一个打开了的鞋盒。

是一双闪闪发光的高跟鞋，作为一份道歉礼物的话，勉强合格。孔肖吟从鼻子里哼了一声，把鞋盒抢过来合上，随意的放在沙发边。

“勉勉强强收下了，走，跟姐去换衣服，要公演了。”

她伸手拉她起来，却拉不动。

“就这啊？”

钱蓓婷望着她满脸惊讶，高扬的八字眉和圆溜溜直瞪人的眼睛像极了她养的胖胖，怪可爱的，孔肖吟失笑一声，一双高跟鞋而已，还要她怎么表现啊。

“那不然呢？我亲你一口？”

说完，孔肖吟一把将她搂进怀里，低头就想要亲上去。

怀里人反应激烈的连忙推开她，顶着挣扎中弄乱的头发狼狈的和她说。

“这是双婚鞋！孔肖吟。”

她愣住了。

不安和莫名的恐慌从心底生起，钱蓓婷知道了？怎么知道的？

可能钱蓓婷没看出来她的脸色不对劲，一把握住她的双手认真的凝视着她说。

“我希望以后你也能开开心心的，知道吗？孔肖吟。如果有不开心的，尽管来找我，我这边24小时热线随时都能接通。”

不是，她想要听的不是这个。

“你知道了？”

她不答反问。

因为姿势的原因比她矮了一个头的钱蓓婷畏缩着躲开她的注视，含糊过去。

“你还没试呢，来，坐下，我帮你穿上试一下。”

她不想要穿，于是她抬脚踢她，往日都很尊重她意见的钱蓓婷死死的抓住她的脚，把那只高跟鞋说一不二的套了进来。

“刚刚好。”

钱蓓婷半捧着她的脚说，脸上释然的笑了。

“诶，你都不夸我一下怎么知道你尺码的。”说这句话的时候，钱蓓婷幼稚的皱起眉头。

她知道了。

这个事实血淋淋的回荡在她心里，对着讨乖卖傻的钱蓓婷自然也提不起什么精神。

“知道就知道呗，有什么好夸的，我们在一起这么多年，你连我鞋码都不知道就真该打了。”

坐回她旁边的钱蓓婷一下子拉开与她的距离，夸张的做着害怕表情，

“东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱说啊孔肖吟，我钱蓓婷清清白白，芮哥知道了得揍我。”

钱蓓婷，你开心吗？

孔肖吟看着镜中的自己，多漂亮完美的一个新娘，她朝着自己笑了一下，挺起胸膛坦然的走出试衣间。

“诶嘛，我老婆今天真漂亮。”

门后候着的孙芮见到她之后眼睛一亮，搀着她到试厅比较空旷的角落里站住，从裤袋里掏出手机蹲下准备给她拍。

“别把你老婆拍丑啊。”

孔肖吟适当的提醒了一句。

“那必须的！你就放心吧，你老婆现在拍照老漂亮了。”

\----

钱蓓婷是在前往婚纱店的路上收到照片的，照片里的孔肖吟穿着很一条很漂亮华丽的婚纱，脚上踩着她亲手送的婚鞋，和她想象中的一模一样。

她回了句。

我眼光不错吧？

\----

孔姐找的这家婚纱店服务态度不错，她才刚踩上婚纱店地板呢，就有一个穿着工作服的妹子过来接待，问了她新娘名字之后热情的引着她去试衣服。

前往试衣间的路上经过衣物间，钱蓓婷余光扫过才发现走道两边挂满了各式各样的婚纱。

记忆莫名的回到了很多年前一个夏天。

那时候中心还没装修好，安装的空调也是老得快掉牙的旧式空调，工作起来的声音比她爸打呼噜还要大。

孔肖吟靠着她坐在地上，穿着一件等于没穿的小吊带吃小龙虾吃得满嘴都是油。

“诶小钱，你有没有想过以后穿什么样子的婚纱呀。”

她突然问了这个奇怪问题。

“干嘛突然问这个。”

眼见孔肖吟嘴边的油都要滴地上去了，钱蓓婷拧起眉放下手里剥了一半的小龙虾，拇指扫过她嘴角抹去油渍。

孔肖吟嘴里塞满了小龙虾，所以说话含含糊糊的。

“这不是她们说b30的梦之河想穿婚纱唱嘛”

钱蓓婷觉得她傻，哪有人吃东西还说话，小心噎死你，傻女人。

“这么久之后的事情谁知道啊，难不成你现在就想结了？”

吃得正香的孔肖吟突然放下手里的小龙虾眼也不眨的看她。

“咋了，说你一句还生气了？”

钱蓓婷不明所以。

眼前头发乱糟糟，嘴边还有小龙虾汁的孔肖吟盯了她好一会，把她都盯出了鸡皮疙瘩才悠悠开口。

“钱蓓婷，我们找天去拍个婚纱照吧。”

被她看着的钱蓓婷心头一突，也不知道是因为孔肖吟那看不懂的眼神还是话里的内容。

“什么啊，要拍也是和我以后对象拍好不了啦。”

她忽略加快的心跳，硬撑着说。

听到她这句话的孔肖吟一下子沉下脸。

“你还当真啊？吃傻了你，我才不想和你拍呢。”说完，孔肖吟转身拿了只小龙虾放她手里。

意思很明确了，让她继续剥。

她看了看手里张牙舞爪的小龙虾，没敢说其实她一只没吃到，全给她了。


End file.
